Holy Groundhog War
by shadowslayer2015
Summary: Shirou Emiya died. But this was not the end of his adventure, once again waking up in his workshop the day the Holy Grail War began for him. As he continuously fights, dies and relives his war until he can reach the True End. With his magic growing stronger and his arsenal of weapons ever increasing as he goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I in no way own any of the franchise I am writing of. Fate/Stay Night is the property of Type-Moon.**

Suddenly he awoke panting for breath and covered in sweat as his hands quickly roamed his body and his eyes took in the image of his familiar workshop in which he fell asleep in the night before. His concentration broken then by the familiar call of senpai from the doorway and the light scolding from his kohai Sakura as she told him once again to stop sleeping in his shed and how she would have to prepare breakfast as he would have to shower and get ready.

Shaking of the obvious feeling of deja vu he walked of with a soft call of "yes, yes" to do as she said yet not without looking down at his chest once again placing his hand and clenching tightly clearly feeling the tight muscles and not the wound which he witnessed so visibly in his dream. As the blood red spear pierced his chest after running away from the crazy guy who was more beast than man in blue spandex.

After getting washed and prepared for the day, his rather vivid dream now forgotten, he entered his kitchen to come across the beautiful purple haired girl still cooking breakfast and a hungry tiger sitting in the corner waiting for the meal to come rather impatiently as she watched what was on the news.

Walking to her side he asked, "do you need any help Sakura" though he was politely declined as the food was almost done much to his annoyance at being unable to cook for the third time this week.

It seemed to show as with a small giggle the current cook spoke up "Shirou senpai if you really want to cook you need to make sure that you wake up on time."

Shirou looked at her and with an awkward laugh he scratched the back of his head and looked away, trying to hide his blush half caused by the embarrassment of being so easily figured out and the other at the sight of the beautiful girl in his kitchen.

Then after the meal and a little prompting stop watching the TV, it was going on about multiple gas leaks happening around the city both, Sakura and Taiga hurried off to school for early club activities. Leaving Shirou behind to do the dishes so when he finished up he could head off to help Issei with some broken equipment before school started.

* * *

After a long day at school where Shirou stayed behind to finish fixing some equipment he ran into his old friend Shinji Matou surrounded by a group of younger girls as he shamelessly flirted with them.

"Hey Emiya do you mind cleaning the archery dojo, I was meant to do it but as you can see I'm occupied at the moment" gesturing to the three younger girls who were practically hanging off of him.

Shirou had once considered Shinji to be a close friend of his that was until he noticed the bruising on his younger sister that he could not explain. But Shirou being who he was could not deny a request from him to help clean the archery dojo no matter how outrageous it was.

Thus leading him to staying at school till dark even though there has been various warnings lately and hearing the loud clash of metal striking on metal from what should be an empty school, making him go and check just in case some people were breaking into the deserted school to vandalise it.

A situation if he could remember identical to that of his dream was now taking place. As he ran through the school hallways chased by a man with a crimson spear that looked very familiar.

"Sorry kid but rules are rules" the blue man said with a smirk as he suddenly appeared in front of him, "got to get rid of any witnesses". With no effort the blood red spear shot forward ripping through the brown uniform of Homurahara academy and Shirou's flesh with no resistance.

It passed cleanly through.

Shirou's amber eyes once more locked onto the spear embedded in his heart as his legs gave out and began to fall. The weapon now free glowed with a viscous radiance in the moonlight, his blood barely noticeable along its shaft as though it belonged, looking at it he knew he was just another victim to fall to it. As its owner gave a slight flick splattering the blood that remained on the weapon along the walls before vanishing.

The still warm blood quickly flowed from the new orifice of his body pooling below him and soaking into his clothes. His eyes growing dull stared at the roof and his body chilling, it was a strange feeling his body being so cold yet the warm liquid of life stuck to his back so quickly.

While most would expect the dying boy to feel some sort of fear or anger at his situation the only emotion that filled the rust haired teen was regret, not the regret of someone who didn't live their life but that of one who couldn't keep a promise.

'I'm sorry Kiritsugu, I was never able to become a hero'

He faded. His final breath left his body to the echoing snap of shoes running in the corridor belonging to the unfortunate magus about to find the now dead body of the boy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

With a cold sweat he awoke, panting for breath he nervously felt his chest expecting a gaping hole to still be in his body.

"A dream" he mumbled to himself and looked around once again realising he was once again in his shed. "It must have been" he spoke with false confidence trying to convince himself, when it appeared within his head the red lance. So real, so beautiful the blood lust that it radiated was unforgettable he knew it wasn't something his mind made up.

'There's one way to tell' he thought still hoping it was just a dream.

"Senpai"

That hope shattered at the call.

'I didn't die when I was killed.'

 **This is a story which I began to write months ago and now during my christmas holidays I finally finished, so please enjoy and review I hope that people enjoy this what I have written and have a good 2018.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dsclaimer I in no way own any of the franchise I am writing of. Fate/Stay Night is the property of Type-Moon.**

The golden Archer stood above a mocking smirk upon his face as looked down at those below him. His wife and that pathetic mongrel of a faker who dared to tarnish his belongings.

The sheer audacity that a common street rat would not only dare to make a mockery of his treasures with his forgeries but to even sleep with his wife.

Who was he? Gilgamesh the King or Urek, the first hero, the King of heroes but did the urchins of the time even know or care of the greatness that walked among them, that their King now lived again to grace them with their presence. 'The fools of this time truly are undeserving of me' he thought with a mocking tone, 'Oh how far they have fallen' a glare sent to the red headed faker.

Who at this point was sprawled on the concrete, a gaping wound in his chest courtesy of the golden King.

Then with slow confident steps he approached, an easy smirk on his face as he grew ever closer to the beautiful blonde girl with sharp determined green eyes. "So Saber are you ready to become my wife?"

"Archer as I have told you I never will" she bit back in a frosty tone as she stood over the Shirou, ready to protect him from the oncoming threat one even greater than the horrifying Berserker they had faced earlier in the war.

"Is that so" the prideful man almost laughed, rather surprisingly at the obvious disrespect directed at him. "That will of yours is what always attracted me to you in the first place, that hopeless dream you ever chase. How much I've wanted to squash it and make you bend to my will." His voice growing heated as he went on and dozens of golden portals appeared behind him now shimmering in the air as weapons of legend now began emerge.

* * *

A sword.

Faster than he could react a sword flew at him, from within the single rippling portal the golden man had opened. As easy as crushing an ant no more attention was paid to him as the sword finished ripping through his body leaving a bloody gaping hole much like what Lancer once did.

The sword that struck him was beautiful, a golden sword ever so similar to the one which he just created in his fruitless attempt to combat the armoured man and stop him, but also different.

What he created in his foolishness was the sword of his dreams, the sword he used to cut down the black giant, the broken sword which was once upon a time pulled from the stone and selected the King. Though what cut him down was different his mind replaying the moment it struck at him, learning everything about it.

A golden blade much like Caliburn itself, and also the power the authority both blades shared in choosing the King. But it felt older, much more ancient then Caliburn perhaps its prototype, no even more so, an idea the prototype was based on. It was Merodach: The Original Sin the sword of which so many legends were based.

The seemingly endless time in which Shirou spent analysing the weapon which pierced through him was but an instant, with King of heroes now coming towards him and Saber.

'I have to get up' at the sight before him tried to urge his body to move, but failed to. The life fleeing from his body as Saber stayed ever close to protect him from the coming madmen.

With a rather morbid sense of humour he felt like he would have laughed had he been able to, 'This whole time I've been trying to protect you and stop you from fighting yet here you are facing the final enemy alone over my dying body, at least next time I will be of some help.' As the last of his life painted the road red his hazel eyes went blank while staying locked on the back oh his Saber.

* * *

The black void appeared without a single warning right below the severed bleeding stump of the ancient kings arm, rapidly growing in size it began to engulf the entirety of the panicked hero.

"Stop you damn cup! Don't you know you cannot use a fellow servant as a vessel!" He roared with a face stricken with panic.

But Shirou could tell just by looking at the blackness it had no conscious, driven by its base instincts to simply survive and be born into the world it searched for any container, and in his moment of weakness that was Gilgamesh.

The look on his face was truly human. Even though he was simply a copy of a spirit that existed within the Throne of Heroes he did not wish to die, so in a final attempt to escape his fate he once again open the Gate of Babylon.

A silver chain shot out faster then he was being consumed and bound the red headed boy around the wrist as the King tried to pull himself out. "Do not move you mongrel!" He commanded.

With what strength he had left Shirou tried to free himself from the Noble Phantasm that bound him but was unable to. Enkidu: Chains of Heaven the most trusted weapon of all the treasures held within the kings vault.

The weapon he knew that helped to claim the life of his sister.

With a single look of the bladed end it was forever stored within the confines of his soul. But with that the realisation, even though he himself possessed no divinity how could chains that could easily bind divine spirits be so easy for a mere mortal escape.

Out of prana he could no longer even trace another weapon to sever his arm. All that he could do was dig his feet into the ground as he began to slip and the golden haired hero slowly but surely pulled himself out of the warped space.

Shirou made his decision.

His thoughts drifted to familiar faces as as his feet left the ground, one with golden hair pulled into a bun and the other with black split into two pigtails. The people dear to him that must survive this war.

With no resistance the suction force instantly multiplied. The shocked and rageful face of Gilgamesh disappearing, abruptly cutting of his shout of 'Fool!' As the body of the sword magus was quickly dragged forward by his chain bound arm vanishing into the empty air.

All to the astonishment of a certain red archer who stood within the tree line a simple arrow knocked on his bow and ready to fire, though now without a target due to his foolhardy younger self.

* * *

She was beautiful. Even though her skin was now pale and red vein like markings ran over it. Even though her once regal blue dress was dyed a black so deep no light seemed to escape from its surface. Even though her blade,the crystallised hope and victory of humanity was tainted with the curse of all the world's evils. She was still beautiful.

"Saber," he croaked out his voice dry and rough with a metallic undertone as though the parts of his throat that moved in order to speak were made out of steel.

She was his Saber the knight he summoned yet lost so quickly in the war this time around. Although he came to understand the love he held toward Sakura, Saber still had a place within his heart ever since she appeared before him and said "Are you my master?"

No matter how many time he witnessed that scene in his shed as she stood above and looked down at him, with her lovely but stoic face it made his heart ping, even now as cold and hard it had become.

Yet now she lay on the cavern ground.

'I need to finish her' he thought, the cold numbness in his head ever present, simply knowing that with her connection with the grail it would only be a matter of time until she was fully healed and would be able to help Sakura fight off and kill Rin. But what was left of him that was not yet steel fought against the idea, hopelessly trying to think of any alternative.

Though it was fruitless endeavour.

The traced sword within his hand fell to the ground before dissolving into a blue mist of prana. The agonising pain brought forth from the arm he inherited from Archer made him collapse onto his knees in front of the downed servant, the holy shroud no longer able to contain the world of blades that infested his body, as if millions of tiny blades were racing through his body slashing his nerves to pieces.

His own soul was not even able to record any of the weapons the Counter Guardian had seen during his endless servitude, as Archers Reality Marble would overwhelm and destroy his own no matter how compatible they were due to being much more developed. Like trying to fill a balloon with too much water it can only burst.

Unknown to the boy the corrupted Saber had already recovered from her wounds, now standing and looking at his prone form. As though it was a perverted parody of their summoning that night, that seemed so long ago.

Excalibur Morgan at the ready, slightly raised in order to finish of the writhing ex master. Until the call came to finish of a pesky insect that could still put up a resistance, leaving the boy alone on the ground.

Gleaming shards of metal emerging through the tattered remains of his clothes, though unseen to the eye the same was happening within his body as he was turning into steel. Ripping to shreds the fleshy organs still inside of him as Avalon tried to heal him, but only created more weapons within his body.

To the point that he was not even human anymore. Although one could argue he wasn't one in the first place, and if he ever was that boy died that day many years ago during the fire.

So, all that was left upon the ground was the boy with a mind of steel with a new body to match. As he died.

* * *

Once again awakening he looked down at his hand, his heart still ran at a rapid pace following his latest death but in his eyes burned a fiery determination, as he glanced down to where he knew the vermillion command spells would soon engrave themselves.

"I will save them all"

"Senpai"...

* * *

 **So in case you didn't know this chapter was pretty much just a rewrite of dead ends from the visual novel, so that I can begin writing stuff that does move away from the actual plot but with Shirou having knowledge of all three of routes and having begun to learn about his unique magecraft. So please read, enjoy and review, and I just have to say I am a fan of OP characters though Shirou will not immediately become one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I in no way own any of the franchise I am writing of. Fate/Stay Night is the property of Type-Moon.**

"Hello onii-chan." A small white haired girl said, with a smile on her lips. Preparing to curtsy and introduce herself she picked up the corners of her skirt.

"Oh hey Illya, how are you?"

'What…'

To the collective shock of everyone present, including the servants the rust haired teen approached the still shocked little girl and patted her on the head.

The only reason that Berserker had yet to appear and squash the boy was due to the confusion rushing through the girls mind.

'How does he know who I am?'

Her mind quickly coming to the conclusion that this was a trap. A ruse to let her guard down, 'Grandpa did warn me of how terrible he was, stealing papa from me.'

"Onii-chan how did you know my name?"

"Of course I know who you are Illya. Illyasviel Von Einzbern the master of Berserker of the fifth Holy Grail War." The word sister drifting through his head though went unspoken.

"Well then you shall come with me."

"Ummmm. Ok." The memory of that day was still fresh in his mind, of the castle in the forest as the Golden King blinded and ripped the heart out of the young girl who stood before him. 'Never again.'

His simple answer now breaking the other two present out of their shock at the reveal on the Einzbern master and the connection she seemed to share with Shirou.

"Master you can not do this"

"It's fine Saber, I trust Illya."

But it sounded like just another lie being told to the white haired girl, just like Kiritsugu did many years ago. She may look like a child but inside she was nineteen years old, and though she may not have much exposure to the outside world she was in no way innocent enough to believe whatever she was told.

With what sounded like a strangled cry of 'Emiya' behind him from a certain tsundere, Shirou continued on following the young girl.

"Master I must insist you do not do this." Saber spoke with urgency, as in her moment of shock when looking at the girl who looked so similar to her former master and friend. Shirou got to far away from her, that he could be instantly killed by the enemy servant still in astral form before she could reach him.

* * *

"I never realised how messed up Illya truly was," he mumbled quietly to himself, sitting up from his shed floor for the first time in what felt like months as he stayed as only a head and torso for his older sisters amusement.

Checking for all his appendages though knowing they were still there and his sister had not somehow travelled through time and removed them from his body.

"I'm never doing that again." Though he knew with his luck it was only a matter of time before it happened again and he once more be a toy for his sister until she grew bored.

* * *

"Illya dad never abandoned you!" He yelled as soon as her introduction had finished with Saber and Rin still standing by his side.

The white haired girl froze at his words to the confusion of Rin and Saber who stood next to him.

Taking a few steps forward trying to look as sincere as he could he spoke again softly, "Illya it wasn't dad, you know him he loved you."

"Liar!" Breaking out of her shock she screamed.

"No Illya I'm not."

'Lies, lies, lies. Why is he lying to me?' His words broke down her calm facade. 'Papa abandoned me for you, that's what grandpa always told me.'

"Illya listen to m-"

"No!"

"BERSERKER!"

A towering black giant appeared at the small girls call, easily eight feet tall yet his height seemed even greater while standing next to the girl beside him. With a heavy step he already lunged forward toward the red haired teen causing his master's distress, his weapon a giant stone slab chipped away into the crude shape of a sword ( already recorded into the Unlimited Blade Works) was held at his side mid swing.

"Master!" Saber ran forward as fast as she could to intercept the blow herself utilising prana burst for the extra speed even though she was already low on energy, but she knew she would not make it, with the giant servant already upon him.

Time seemed to slow for everyone present as the servants towering charge stopped in front of the only other man there, his weapon continuing unabated even with the sudden stop.

With a sigh that no one else noticed he watched the stone weapon strike toward him. The serrated edge of the axe sword ripped through the arm still down by his side and continued through his body.

Unfortunately the blade really just wasn't that sharp, simply being crafted by the Einzberns and not a true Noble Phantasm, so by the time it cleaved throough his soft organs it was not able to cut through his spinal cord.

The flexible bone disintegrated from the servants monstrous strength but the rest of his body was swung off before being completely severed in two pieces. Though the force of flying off the weapon shattered the concrete wall he hit along with probably the rest of the bones in his body.

His body was not recognisable too far gone for even Avalon to heal without turning his body into blades killing him in the progress, it was now more like a bleeding pile of meat on the ground that the white haired girl approached.

"Why did you do that onii-chan?" She asked with an innocent face looking towards what she was pretty sure was his head. "I didn't meant to kill you so early, but you just made me so angry. I'm going to need to find someone else to play with once Berserker finishes off your Saber." She said with regret.

The type of regret you feel when you eat the last cookie when you meant to save it for later, not as if you just murdered your adoptive brother.

* * *

"Wasn't as bad as last time." He quietly mumbled.

'Now how am I going to save Illya'...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. After the last one where a bit focused on each of the main heroines I decided I needed to write a bit about Illya, so once again I hope you enjoy, favourite and review the support I've received so far is great and it's what motivates me to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I in no way own any of the franchise I am writing of. Fate/Stay Night is the property of Type-Moon.**

With a sigh of annoyance Shirou stepped into the shower and as the hot water ran down his body he thought of how he could become stronger. After experiencing yet another gruesome death at the hands of the other competitors of the war he realised how powerless he truly is.

"How can I be a hero of justice when I can't even protect those closest to me."

Over the time he had spent reliving the war he had come to understand his powers. The single spell allowed to the being known as Shirou Emiya, Unlimited Blade Works, but even that was not enough.

'I can't even use that as I like.' A blush coming to his cheeks as he remembered the few times he had to use his Reality Marble when facing a greater enemy such as Gilgamesh and the mana transfer rituals performed to make it possible.

"Ahhhhh it's all because I don't have enough prana." As what's the point of being able to pull legendary weapons from out of thin air if you don't have enough energy to be able to do it more than a few times before you run out.

"Why couldn't you just teach me properly dad?" 'I still can't believe Kiritsugu never noticed that I was potentially killing myself whenever he taught me magecraft.'

With a small frown Shirou muttered his mantra, "trace on," and pictured a gun being cocked inside his head ready to be fired. A small drain on his Od as he activated the only spell he could really get to work successfully before these loops started, structural grasping, the ability to understand the structure and design of an object as if viewing a blueprint.

Though he normally uses it on machines to help him find their faults in order to repair them, but this time he targeted the spell upon his own body.

Going from his skeletal structure, to his organs and muscles, even the veins and arteries that carried his blood through his body recording the exact information. As Shirou Emiya is in essence a sword allowing his powers to function at their full capabilities.

Looking into the details of himself to the cellular level finding the damage left after years of badly practiced Magecraft, the single cannibalised nerve cell that he created the night before the loops began, it was a miracle he hadn't paralysed or even killed himself it was only due to Avalon that he was still alive.

Searching deeper now knowing what to recognise after having accidentally activated them multiple times before, his twenty seven fully functional magic circuits still dormant and heavily damaged from disuse lay hidden in his soul a metaphysical copy projected onto his body.

Clenching his teeth, preparing himself for the pain he knew was going to come Shirou forced all of the prana his nerve could channel into his still dormant circuits.

* * *

"Okay. I must never attempt to unlock my circuits while in the shower."

'When you have spent so long dying heroically trying to fight against myths and legends, it really is embarrassing when you accidentally paralyse yourself in the shower fall over and drown in the water while naked. To die before the war even officially began and from that.' "Archer must never find out," he spoke with all the resolution he could muster knowing how his possible future self would react if he ever found what happened.

"I should ask Rin later for more information." As his last trial ended up frying his nerves and all the other times they actually opened were completely by accident.

* * *

"To think she would be so upset to hear what I'd been doing. I mean I was the one who was taught wrong, it's not like I wanted to use my nerves as circuits if I knew I had proper ones." He said with an exasperated tone yet with a happy smile on his face.

"At least she showed me how to open them properly."

The gun was cocked in his head and prepared to fire, the words on his lips "Trace on."

* * *

"I need more practice."

Though the rust haired teen thought he would be able to now open his circuits, having someone do it for you and doing it yourself were to completely different things. Especially when that someone was Rin Tohsaka, a person who was in almost all ways his superior in the magical ways.

"I need to do it I just like she did." With a determined expression set on his face as he sat and meditated on the floor of his workshop.

Rin's explanation of what magic circuits were going through his head, 'While not physically a part of the body the magic circuits are like a second set of nerves which overlay with those present in the body, a part of the soul used to channel prana through the body in order to enact mysteries.'

What Rin taught him showed that he couldn't just force all the prana he could muster at his circuits in hopes of awakening them, 'I need to take it slow and steady guide the energy to the paths and let them unblock it.'

His previous attempts were like forcing water into rusty pipes. The sudden influx of water or in his case prana wouldn't open them up just making them burst and be even more damaged if not completely destroying them outright, the energy needs to be directed so not to wreak havoc.

'Just like when I first traced, give the prana a purpose commands to follow the paths already within my body.'

"Trace on."

* * *

 **Hello and thanks for reading chapter four and I do hope you enjoyed it. I want my Shirou to slowly grow over my story until he can truly become someone who can fight on par with servants and gain his harem. The story has been receiving a lot of positive support which motivates me to write so please favourite, follow and review but most of all I hope you enjoy what I have written.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I in no way own any of the franchise I am writing of. Fate/Stay Night is the property of Type-Moon.**

A soft turquoise glow was emitted from his skin as he sat in a trance like state. Only recently had he been able to safely open his circuits without assistance, it still left him numb for a while after doing it but at least it didn't kill him outright. Though currently things were a little strange and it confused him.

His circuits seemed different then before.

There was still 27 circuits within him, a remarkably high amount for a first generation magus according to Rin and they were all still of low quality only able to handle 10 units of prana each. But they still seemed different.

It was barely noticeable but if he had to say, it would be when he first awoke his circuits they would have barely been able to handle 10 units of prana. Even then that would be nearly at the point of bursting, which they actually did once frying his nervous system and killing him (when he pushed himself to hard at tracing), yet now they handled it considerably easier.

The young magus sat there completely baffled, knowing that this was something Rin would have probably been able to figure out easily but with no true training in Magecraft he would really struggle. At least he had a lot of time on his hands.

"Now I can start saving people at least," with access to his circuits and more prana than a single nerve could provide he was ready for when the war would begin later that day.

* * *

The mundane day passed in a flash to the red headed magus, the routine which he repeated every time he died was fulfilled automatically by his body, as he waited for the events that would take place that evening.

"Hey Emiya will you clean the archery dojo, it's my turn today but as you can see I'm rather busy." With a group of younger girls following behind him, a wavy blue haired teen spoke.

"Sure," he may have been waiting for this moment and a excuse to stay on school grounds so late but seeing the smirk on the opposite boys face really caused his anger to rise, 'No matter how much I want to punch him it is up to Sakura what happens to him.'

'At least for now.' His mind wondering to a darker places filled with swords sticking out of a certain something.

"Seeya."

* * *

The two warriors one red and one blue darted back and forth around the ground, their weapons clashing with sharp rings that echoed across the dark sky. His two short swords danced along the shaft of the crimson spear wielded by the opposing servant as they tried their best to kill each other. The high paced fight never stopped, it was as if they vanished and appeared in a completely different place.

Until a sudden sound alerted them of another's presence.

A young school boy who had witnessed them fighting from behind a row of bushes.

Archer had already returned to the side of his master assuming a defensive stance, and waited for his past self to run like he always did before he got hunted down by the hound.

But to Archer's great surprise he didn't, his amber eyes met Lancer's blood red ones and steeled with determination as his hands raised to his side as though he was about to grab something from thin air.

'How does he know that?' The thought passed through his head at seeing the stance so similar to his.

"No!" A cry rang out from next to him. 'It seems my master finally realises who this oh so unfortunate school boy is.' He thought while keeping a blank look and watching Lancer charge at the younger version of himself with a bloodthirsty smirk painted across his face. 'I hope she doesn't want to save him again, it would be a pain to have to do it again.'

* * *

Like a blue beast he charged the distance of about fifty metres was covered instantly, and fierce blood red eyes stared down into me. With an almost bored look he spoke, "Sorry kid."

'I guess not running doesn't make this as fun for him.' Shirou's eyes locked onto the crimson spear loosely held at his side, sparing only a single glance in the distance to see Archer guarding a surprised Rin. Until the familiar sound of steel slicing through air was heard.

It was only a weak attack no way near the top speeds Lancer could reach with weapon clearly obvious from the fact his eyes were still able to track its course. Through Shirou was distinctly aware that this attack could easily claim his life.

His empty had rose in what looked like a futile attempt to stop the sharp weapon piercing into his soft flesh, but what rang out was the sharp sound of steel on steel and not the wet squish of a body being run through.

The familiar black short sword was in his hand gently shaking from the force applied to it by the servant of the spear yet still holding strong. A look of slight interest appeared in his opponents eyes at discovering that Shirou wasn't simply frozen shock and would be a worthless kill.

* * *

 **That's chapter five I hope that you have enjoyed it. In the comments many people have asked about my Shirou still wanting to be a hero, with many people pointing out he gave up this dream in the Heaven's Feel route, but Shirou has not only lived through just that one. He has also lived through Unlimited Blade Works where he comes to term with his ideals and still accepts them, and think about it if you were a person like Shirou and realised you had the power to die and come back to life wouldn't you keep on trying to save everyone. I hope that answered some questions so please follow, favourite and review if you haven't done so already.**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long but a virus has been going around, and I got really sick and wasn't able to write. I also just got my mock results and they really demotivated me so i've been pretty down. But hopefully the next chapter comes to me quicker.**


End file.
